


Broken Smiles

by pelin19



Series: Aka Skye/Daisy as a Stark Heir [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Agent, Skye | Daisy Johnson is Tony Stark's Daughter, Tony is Skye's Father, Tony knows Phil is alive, spoilers for season finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6905464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who saw the father and daughter together said one common thing, “You have the same eyes and the same smile.” Tony always thought it was wrong.</p><p>(Tony comforts Daisy after the events of Agents of SHIELD 3x22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> -It might contain spoilers for 3x22  
> -Tony knows Coulson is alive.

When Tony entered the floor he expected two things.

Darkness and being alone since everybody left the tower. 

The floor was dark like the rest of the tower but he wasn’t alone. A thin silhouette was standing in front of the wall sized windows. Tony tried to remember the last time he saw her while taking his jacket off. It must’ve been after Russia but he wasn’t sure if it was in person or if they just talked on the phone. She must’ve heard him coming because without turning her back, "I could've saved him dad." she said, her voice low and trembling. "I was the one who should be on that jet, not him. He didn't do anything wrong but- but loving me."  
Tony knew what happened. He learned everything from Coulson but he didn't expect Daisy to come back to him. He let out a sad sigh and walked all the way through the windows in three huge steps to hug his daughter. It was killing Tony to see her like that. 

“Don't say that." he said. "No one put a gun to Lincoln’s head, he was a free man, he made his own choice and he fought his own battle.” Daisy tried to break the hug but his father didn't let her. “No dad, you don’t get it-” 

“Do you really think I don’t get it? Because believe me I know what you’ve been through. Don’t blame yourself for the things you didn’t cause.” Daisy hid her face to his shirt and he kissed the top of her brunette hair. “You’re better than that.” Tony said as he stroked her short hair. “You’re stronger than that. I know that and Lincoln knew that too.” 

While wiping her eyes Daisy said “You have to find new comforting words dad, you already used that one on Banner and it is the first time you didn’t mention Lincoln as Pikachu.” with a shy smile. Tony touched her smile and said “That’s my girl.” with pride on his voice. 

Everyone who saw them together said one common thing, “You have the same eyes and the same smile.” Tony always thought it was wrong, yes they they both had a joyful smile and warm brown eyes but Tony’s were always clouded with guilt and pain in contrast to Daisy’s hopeful and optimistic ones. But now Tony were realizing that for the first time, they did had the same eyes and the same smile.


End file.
